


Phantom of the Hollow

by DragonForce



Category: Disney Fairies, Phantom of the Opera
Genre: Don't even ask..., F/M, I Think I've Lost It..., This is very strange..., but also fun!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonForce/pseuds/DragonForce
Summary: Phantom of the Opera in the world of Pixie Hollow.
Relationships: TinkxBobble, TinkxTerence
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Phantom of the Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> I've been seeing a lot of struggle between fanfiction authors to prefer Tink to be shipped with Terence or with Bobble, and so I decided to capitalize on that. Personally, I thought she'd end up with Bobble, but I have a suspicion cannon will favor Terence higher. Oh, well...XD

**Prologue**

It was late at night in Pixie Hollow. Many fairies were already at home, asleep, dreaming of what tasks they would embark upon bright and early the following morning. However, there was one building where the lights still flickered, and voices could still be heard. The contents of Story Time Theatre were being auctioned off from within it’s very walls. An auctioneer, porters, bidders, and Terence had all gathered to see what had been salvaged from the years of ruin and decay. Each waited anxiously for the pieces to the legend, the stories they had all been told. But to Terence, they were more than just a legend, and there was something very special he was waiting on.

The auctioneer’s voice rose above the thunderous chatter. “Sold! Your number, sir? Thank you. Lot 663, then, fairies and sparrowmen: a poster for this house’s production of “Hannibal” by Chalumeau.”

The porter than spoke up. “Showing here!”

The auctioneer cleared his throat before continuing. “Do I have ten gold? Five then. Five I am bid. Six? Seven? Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Terence! Lot 664: a wooden pistol from the mainland and three fake human skulls from the 1831 production of “Robert le Diable” by Meyerbeer. Ten gold for this. Ten, thank you. Ten gold still. Fifteen, thank you sir. Fifteen I am bid. Going at fifteen. Your number, sir?” After receiving it, he went on hastily. “Lot 665, fairies and sparrowmen; a papier-mache musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes, playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order.”

The porter held it up. “Showing here!” He winds it up and sets it down so it can play.

“May I start at twenty gold? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid.”

Terence buys this as well.

“Sold, for thirty gold, to Terence of the dust-talents. Thank you, sir.”

The porter handed the box to Terence who takes it and lovingly runs a hand over his lid and the monkey. He whispers to himself, in a voice that even the fairies next to him cannot hear. “A collector’s piece indeed, every detail, exactly like she said. She often spoke of you, my friend, your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead. Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?”

The auctioneer, not noticing this, continues. “Lot 666, then; a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told, fairies and sparrowmen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re-assembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little…illumination. Sparrowmen?”

He turns, gesturing for the cover near the stage to be thrown off. The chandelier is revealed. There is a flash of light, and suddenly, Terence is whisked back into a vision of the past.

And the first thing he remembers is that _ghastly_ song…


End file.
